


House

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: 8 Simple Rules
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget and Kerry remember what they used to do instead of fighting. Play house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle 14](http://battle.oxoniensis.org) for the prompts _getting along, what's important, affirmation_.

“That was Hell,” Bridget complained, dumping her bag on her bed unceremoniously and then collapsing beside it. “As in actual, literal Hell.”

“It was an end of year test, Bridget, not rocket science.” Kerry sighed, wishing she could just agree and bitch from here until long into the evening about answers she doubted and questions that stayed with her but then Bridget would make fun of her, tell her it didn’t matter, she was being neurotic. 

“I’m so going to fail... I don’t know anything!” Bridget brought one of her hands up to her eyes, rubbing them and then running it through her hair in frustration.

“You’re not going to fail, you’ll be fine. Besides it’s just a _stupid_ test.” Kerry took a few steps over to the bed, about to offer her comfort when a soft toy, something pink and fluffy and mildly cat-shaped hit her square in the face.

“Haha! Gotcha!” She sat up, a massive smile lighting up her face. “I knew I could get you to admit all this was stupid!” 

Kerry retrieved the cat from the floor and flung it back at her sister, a grin on her face despite herself. “Yeah? You think testing was Hell, you’ve never had to listen to an hour long rant about whose hair...” She was cut off by another soft toy but this one wasn’t surrendered as easily and she had to suffer five or six blows before she caught Bridget’s wrist mid-swing.

Bridget used Kerry’s grip on her to pull her down onto the bed and pinned her down with her body. “Yeah, well, you’ve never had to listen to _Charles Dickens_ , blah, blah, blah, _civil war_ blah, blah, _Martin Luther King_ blah.” 

“Yes, I have, it’s called _education_!” Kerry pushed herself up and knocked Bridget off balance, letting her roll them and giving her the upper hand. “You were just... what are you laughing at?”

“You have...” Bridget leaned up and pulled a soft toy out of her hair where some Velcro from it had attached itself to her. “I just can’t take you seriously. I’m sorry.”

Kerry winced as the Velcro pulled out a few strands of hair as it came loose. It turned out to be a panda, whose paws would stick together with Velcro, making it look like it was clapping. Kerry had bought it for her after a particularly long fight, as a peace offering. They’d gotten on well for a while after that. Until Bridget had spilled nail varnish on one of her books.

“I knew this would come back and bite me in the ass.” Kerry laughed and relented the high ground, rolling over to lie beside Bridget, still holding the bear in one hand, her fingers tracing over the word _sister_ that had been expertly sewn into its stomach. “Do you remember this?”

“Of course I do!” Bridget said indignantly, like she was being accused of something.

“I got it because we were fighting.”

“You got it because I was winning.”

“You were not,” Kerry said in a low voice, the threat that this sudden peace could be easily broken. “I got it because I wanted us to stop fighting.” Her hand dropped away from the letters to rest on the bed. She was slightly startled when she felt fingers brush against her palm.

“Huh. We never did, did we?” Bridget’s voice was soft, almost fond and for a second Kerry wondered if maybe their fighting was just their way of getting along after all. “Even when we were playing house, do you remember?”

“Yeah, you always wanted me to be the daddy and you’d boss me about and make me brush your hair and...” Kerry trailed off, remembering it now she wasn’t sure if her memory was real. It seemed too grown up and too intimate. Not like them at all and yet, so perfectly them. Not to mention, children playing house were supposed to be innocent and naive and be children still. They’d played house right up until Bridget left for High School and they’d always played a bit too... no, she must be remembering it wrong. There was no way the memories her mind was bringing up could be what actually happened.

“Do you remember?” Bridget’s hand grasped hers, holding it properly, fingers entwined. “We’d hold hands and I’d tickle your palm...” She slipped one of her fingers between their hands and scratched the nail gently over the palm, making Kerry try and squirm away out of reflex but Bridget held her hand tight, keeping them together. “And then...” She turned her head sideways so she was looking at Kerry and to her amazement Kerry did the same, possibly naturally or maybe remembering how it used to go.

“You would kiss me.” Kerry whispered, her unattached hand letting go of the toy and coming up to her mouth, brushing her lips as if she could feel past kisses on them.

“And we wouldn’t fight for a while.” Bridget’s hand came up to where Kerry’s hand was on her lips, replacing it with her own. “And that is why you bought me the panda.”

Kerry drew a breath in, almost in anticipation, like she was young again and just waiting for those words; _let’s play house_. But Bridget’s hand dropped, as if she realized what she was doing and remembered that it wasn’t acceptable for sisters to play like that anymore, not now they were grown up and understood.

The silence lingered for a second, like the eye of a storm, the energy still thrumming inside Kerry, like something long forgotten had been awoken. Bridget started to sit up and Kerry reached out, some instinct making her act, pulling her back down and pulling them together. She wasn’t aware of her intention until her lips were on Bridget’s, one of their hands still warm in the other’s, her other hand still clutching at the arm she’s caught, as if she was afraid Bridget would leave.

When the kiss broke, her heart started thumping, the risk of it all making her feel dizzy. What if she’d broken some rule by making a move? What if they were too old for this now and Bridget would be disgusted by it? What if they’d just been reminiscing about a silly childhood game?

Bridget placed her hand over Kerry’s, taking it off her arm and getting up, making Kerry sit up in her wake.

“Fuck,” Kerry swore, her head spinning. “I’m sorry.”

Bridget walked to the door but instead of walking through it, she placed a chair up against it, the closest thing to a lock they had. 

“Shhh!” Bridget pressed a finger to her own lips and listened at the door for a few seconds, she couldn’t risk opening it, just in case. When she was satisfied, she moved over to the portable stereo they shared and shoved a CD into it, turning the volume up just loud enough to reliably cover a conversation without being loud enough to rouse suspicion. It was an art they’d perfected for when they wanted to discuss things they didn’t want anyone else to overhear or to cover the soft moans snatched in the rare moments when one of them were alone. It was their tie on the door.

“What are you doing?” Kerry asked, her mind a dazed mess. 

“Shhh!” Bridget waved over at her, trying to listen out for the sounds of feet creaking up the stairs. When she didn’t hear anything, she tiptoed back over to her bed and to Kerry. She knelt down on the floor in front of her, making them an almost equal height and much to Kerry’s surprise she took her face in her hands and kissed her, as gently as Kerry’s curious, questioning kiss had been a moment ago.

For a second, Kerry’s heart slowed, the worry draining away from her as she relaxed into the kiss. Then Bridget’s hand’s moved down her neck, her lips following them to nip at the soft skin, making Kerry’s heart hammer away furiously again and her breath come out in ragged, half-breathed gasps.

Bridget took Kerry’s response as encouragement, daring to speak, risking her coming to her senses. “I play house a whole lot better now.”

“Oh God,” Kerry said, her breath catching, not sure if it was Bridget’s words, or the hand moving over her breast that was affecting her so much.

Bridget’s lips returned to hers, this time heavy and hard, her lips wet and her mouth open, overlapping her own, Bridget’s tongue against hers, slick and soft. The hand that had been on her chest dropped to the hem of her shirt, playing with it, trying to decide whether to slip under it or pull it off entirely. Kerry made the decision, pulling it off for her, revealing a plain black bra that she’d seen a hundred times but only now could appreciate how it flattered Kerry’s curves, the dark material highlighting her freckled skin and the pale spots that never caught the sun.

Bridget pulled her own vest top off, to match Kerry. Her own hot pink lace bra the complete opposite of Kerry but still making her pupils blow wide. She leaned back into Kerry, resuming the kiss and letting her hands play over the newly bare skin, smiling into the kiss when she felt Kerry’s hands on her back, finally finding their confidence. They moved up Bridget’s body as she moved down, kissing her way over Kerry’s chest, her breath hot against her thin bra, moving lower over her stomach until she finally reached Kerry’s jeans, her fingers undoing them as her teeth scraped over her hip bone. A hand on her waist prompted her to lie back and lift her hips, letting Bridget pull the tight denim from her legs. There was a fleeting second where Kerry strained to look up and Bridget glanced up at her from the floor, their eyes meeting in an unspoken affirmation, they’re both ok with this. 

Bridget’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Kerry’s matching simple back panties, pulling them off and discarding them before she settled between her thighs, her breath unintentionally teasing Kerry’s pussy while she made herself comfortable.

Kerry’s heart almost stopped in anticipation as she felt Bridget’s hands on her thighs, one arm wrapped around each one, pulling them further apart, her nails sharp on her skin, making her tense. She almost shouted her sister’s name, like she would have if they were fighting, like Bridget was holding one of her possessions just out of reach but then she remembered they’re not fighting, they’re getting along, they’re playing nicely. It’s just her longing, her impatience making her want to kick and scream and curse.

“Shhh...” Bridget reminded her, like she could hear her internal battle to keep calm and quiet. Really she was just bracing her for the hot pressure of her mouth, her tongue lapping at different lips, spreading her open. Instead of crying out like she wanted to, Kerry arched her back, pushing herself down further into Bridget’s arms, almost half hanging off the bed, gasping and shuddering as Bridget’s tongue circled around her clit relentlessly until she had to lift her head to breathe.

“Bridget!” Kerry couldn’t help but complain at the loss of warmth and sensation.

“I know.” Bridget said, soothing, licking her lips and sliding a finger inside her before returning her mouth to Kerry’s clit, her tongue flicking over it, matching her finger’s subtle curls perfectly until Kerry couldn’t stop herself from crying out, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. She could vaguely feel Bridget’s hand on her hips, pinning her down to keep her still as pleasure tore through her, burning down her spine.

She wasn’t aware of closing her eyes, or of time passing, but when she opened them, Bridget was perched on the edge of the bed, reapplying her lip gloss, a couple of tissues scrunched up on the bed where she’d cleaned her mouth and hand. The music had been turned off, her heavy breathing being the only sound in the silence.

“You should put the music back on.” Kerry said, a promise of reciprocation.

“In a minute. Let’s just... lie here for a minute.” Bridget led back down next to her, their hands automatically seeking each other now.

The quiet wouldn’t last for long, soon enough it would be time to eat or their mother would want to come in to sort laundry but for a few minutes they could lie there, listening to each other breathe and writing words on each other’s skin with their fingertips, like they used to.

In the quiet, the chaste childhood kisses suddenly seemed like nothing unusual anymore, they seemed like nothing in the world compared to playing house now. And it was better certainly than fighting.


End file.
